Hate Him, Love Him?
by KatsGoNyan
Summary: Ikuto is such a playboy and Amu Hates him, but what happens when Amu feel weird, but warm "feelings" around Ikuto?   Not a good summary, but the story is way more awesomier than the summary of course!
1. What A Playboy!

**Kat : Heya People! I'm Kat (_ Katrina_ ) and i'm 12 years old.**

**Ikuto : Wow! Your so young too be writing a story with lemons. Do you have any experience?**

**Kat: ... OF COURSE NOT!**

**Ikuto : ( _Smirks_ ) Would you like to experience you know what?**

**Kat: NO WAY! ( _Goes off to find Amu to tell her what happened_ )**

**Ikuto: Holy Shit! Anyways Kat Does not own Shugo Chara ( _She would probably stuff the whole thing up._)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 ~ What a Playboy!<strong>

**Ikuto's Pov:**

Man! Do I love it when i make a girl fall for me then break her heart so hard she almost wants to die? HELL YES!

" M-Master harder please..."

" Of course madam "

I push and pull my fingers in her pussy's, deeper and faster. She moans in pleasure.

" GOD DAMMIT I'M GONNA CUM! DON'T STOP! "

I smirk and stop just before she was about to cum.

" W-What why did you stop?"

" Cause its over now"

" What? Didn't you say you love me and would never leave me?"

( Smirks ) " Your appearance doesn't reach my liking, and will never reach it"

That girl ( I can't even remember her name ) cry's and runs out of my dorm, Kukai comes in and sighs.

" What? " I asked with a mischievous smirk on my face

" When will you stop being such a playboy and breaking girls hearts?"

" When I feel like it? Duh!"

Kukai sighs again, " What about when you find a girl that you actually love?"

" Pfft! Like that will ever happen! Ikuto Tsukiyomi will never fall for a girl!"

**Amu's Pov:**

A few strands of my bubblegum pink hair went infront of my face as I rush to my homeroom, class A10 wasn't it?

Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu and I'm 16 years old. I'm starting at my new school, Seiyo HighSchool of Music, I got in for my singing! I never actually thought I sang well, but I made it in the highest class in my grade! Hehe! I take a deep breath and open the door leading to my new class.

" Welcome to Seiyo HighSchool of Music! I'm Nikaidou-sensei"

" Thank you Nikaidou-sensei"

" You sit right over there" he pointed to the sit in the back row near the centre.

" Okay." I walk to my sit which was next to two girls one with long, wavy brunette hair, and the other with long blond hair tie up in two pigtails.

" Hello I'm Hoshina Utau, you can call me Utau if you want" said the girl with blond pigtails.

I smiled, " I'm Hinamori Amu, but call me Amu"

" Why are you smiling? It's not even funny." said the girl with long hair.

Amu stared at the girl, she was kind of pissed, " What's your name?"

" I'm Rima" she said without any emotion, kind of like an emo.

" I'm Amu, pleased to meet you" I smiled again.

" ... You have a nice smile" she said smiling a little.

I was surpised, she had such a cute face when she smiled.

" Thanks, you have a really cute smile too"

Rima blushed, " I didn't smile"

I grinned, " Whatever you say Rima"

Suddenly, a boy with luscious raspberry red eyes, and golden hair rushed in the class.

" Sorry, I was taking some girl to the nurse's office since she fell do-" his eyes caught the sight of an unfamiliar pink haired girl with golden orbs stared at him.

" Hotori we have a new student here today, her name's Hinamori Amu, please make her feel welcome.

I blushed and looked down when he smiled at me,_ OMG HE IS SOOO CUTE! _I gasped as he walked towards me.

" Hello Hinamori-san. I'm Hotori Tadase call me Tadase, pleased to meet you"

" H-Hello T-T-Tadase-kun"

I watched as Tadase walked back to his sit.

" Oooo I Think Amu have a crush on Tadase" I heard Utau say, I blushed instantly.

" His not her type though" Rima told me.

" How do you know what me type is hmm?" I questioned.

" Because I know."

After class we started talking about random weird stuff, until we started talking about boys Utau got a bit uncomfortable

" Anyways... OMG Ikuto's still making out with another random girl AGAIN?" Utau yelled as she ran up to this 'Ikuto' I followed her. I stopped and stared I saw a boy, but not just any boy the dude was so sexy, he had midnight blue hair and matching eyes, his legs were long and slim, BUT he was kissing a girl. I bet his a playboy argh! DAMMIT I hate seeing a girl having her heart broken because of some random fucking playboy! I just have to do something.

**Ikuto's Pov:**

I was kissing ... this random girl, telling her I love her and blah blah blah, when I heard my sister call me. I ignored her and kept kissing her. Then a girl with bubblegum pink hair pushed me over.

" Oww! What do you want?" she ignored me.

" Girl, don't let this playboy play with your heart, he probably told you he loves you and blah blah blah, but the truth is that his gonna break your heart telling you your ugly or stupid. Go find a decent guy who's not a playboy. If you don't you're gonna regret it."

I watched as the girl crys and runs off. _Wow she hasn't even met me before, yet she knows exactly what I was doing and what I was gonna do? Hehe I think I've found my new target._

* * *

><p><strong>Kat: So... How was it?<strong>

**Ikuto: Hmmm... Not bad considering your a twelve year old**

**Amu: It was disgusting I mean Ikuto is such a playboy!**

**Kat: (_Smirk) _Aww Ikuto your lover's getting jealous XD**

**Ikuto: I can see that (_Smirk)_**

**Amu: :O I AM NOT JEALOUS!**

**Ikuto: Whatever you say babe whatever you say**

**Kat: Please review and say cake if this chapter is crap, opal if it's okay, or Apricot if it was awesome! Thx 3**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Okay okay i'll write stuff like this in a year or 2 . sorry to other people who might like this story, and don't be too rude to me :'( oh well I'll take your advice and stuff.**  
><strong>


End file.
